<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Break in the Devildom by bedderbeeleve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015082">Spring Break in the Devildom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedderbeeleve/pseuds/bedderbeeleve'>bedderbeeleve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedderbeeleve/pseuds/bedderbeeleve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring break comes to the Devildom! Doing your best to maintain your reputation, you want to make sure you do nothing wrong. At least, you don't want to get caught doing it. It is spring break after all... with seven hot, tempting brothers, what could go wrong? </p><p>We will begin with Asmodeus because I'm soft for him. I will eventually work on the other six! Maybe more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spring Break Starts with Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my first Obey Me Fandom work. Please fell free to leave comments to help me improve! While there is relationships and *sex* happening, some chapters may be *slower* than others. I appreciate your feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scribbling in your last answer, you feel a sense of accomplishment rise in your chest. You did it. You completed your final midterm. You put your pencil down and stand up from your desk, you feel your knees and hips protest from sitting in one position for so long. You want to stretch to get rid of the awkward ache in your muscles, but decide to wait so that you don't disturb the other students-er,demons. You tiptoe down the aisle of desks toward the front of the room, side-stepping tails and scooting past wings. At the front of the room, your professor, who looks exactly like your science teacher back home, looks up from the midterm that they're grading. You set your midterm on top of the neat pile at the corner of their desk. Your professor nods at you, dismissing you, and you escape through the door of the classroom. Breathing a sight of relief you soak it all in, this is it. It's time for spring break. </p><p>This will be your first spring break in the Devildom. Back home you would be getting ready to take a trip to a tropical place with your best friends. Spring break was the one week a year you allowed yourself to have no responsibilities. No cares. You could get into as much trouble as you wanted to. It was reserved for soaking up the sun, dancing the night away, and doing whatever your heart desired. This year would be different.  The Devildom was dark. While a little warm, it would be pointless to try and soak up any sun, This idea made you a little envious of the other humans that were making their trip plans up in the world of the living. You are a good student. You maintain good grades even with the extra work that comes with being an exchange student at RAD. On top of this, you also participate in the student council which, under Lucifer, feels like a full-time job. While you feel this justifies finally getting the week off to do whatever you wanted, you have resolved that you will find something new to experience here. As Lucifer always tells you, as an exchange student you are here to learn about demons, the Devildom, and how it all works. You also represent the human race side by side with Solomon. While not always easy, you do have a reputation to maintain,so it's probably best that you're on your best behavior. Of course, the few exceptions of pissing of all the brothers except Mammon and Asmodeus, you've made it almost through the year completely unscathed. You should intend to keep it that way. On top of all of that, you really just miss home. </p><p>Walking down the large hallway, you opt to walk back to the House of Lamentation by yourself. You know Lucifer has told you that it is not safe for you to walk alone in the Devildom however, you have made it through the year without an incident so far and you really just need a few minutes to allow yourself to reflect on the year you've had. You exit RAD through the solid wood double doors and bounce down the marble staircase. At the end, you make a sharp right turn towards the rose garden that Asmodeus introduced you to your second week here. The garden is a place of solace, and that's exactly what you need right now. Walking quickly towards it you soon see the little bit of afternoon light reflecting off the white petals. Entering the garden, in the center stands a square with a stone fountain that appears to be made of tiny waterfalls. That water trickles down and bubbles at the bottom. Moving to the iron bench that sits closest to the fountain, you take in a deep breath of fresh-flower air and unbutton the top two buttons on your blouse. This is the closest you have gotten to home in your time here. </p><p>Sitting down at the bench, you immediately think of Asmo. It makes sense because he was the one that introduced you to the garden, but you have found through the weeks that he is synonymous with this place. Asmo is beautiful, and it seems that he knows all the beautiful places here in the Devildom. Of course, this comes as no surprise due to him being the Avatar of Lust. He embodies the very beauty of everything. From the light, fresh scent, to the curve of the leaves and petals, even in the strong stone of the fountain. When you first arrived in the Devildom, Asmo was...intimidating. And a little annoying. He's always touching you. From a hug, to a brush of a shoulder, to moving your hair out of your face. However, his touch was never domineering, inappropriate, or forceful. After you got used to being touched, you found yourself craving it. Asmo also compliments you more than anyone else ever has. He commends you for the small things you do for yourself; a swipe of mascara, a different hairstyle, at one point a new push-up bra. You have found through the days, weeks, months, that you enjoy being praised,and your self-confidence has sky rocketed. </p><p>Thinking of the Avatar of Lust makes you think of your own desires. You haven't had any sex since you arrived here. Up until now, you really didn't have the urge to. Spring break seems to bring out the animal that lives inside you, and you find yourself craving an orgasm. Of course you have a reputation to maintain but perhaps you could find some undercover loving. Would this count towards learning about demons? Maybe not in Lucifer's eyes, but you definitely think so. You suddenly find yourself wondering if it all works the same. All the brothers have male human forms. This should mean they all have dicks. Is it possible to ask them? At this point, you'd rather them all just show you. The thought makes you smile and blush at the same time.  </p><p>As you watch the water, something changes in you. Leaning back and closing your eyes, you allow yourself to daydream about the possibilities of lust. You imagine Asmo standing under the water in the fountain in front of you. He's facing you smiling, showing you all his glory. Starting at his caramel-pink head, you watch the water flow down his smooth neck into the divots of his shoulders. The water flows down over the lithe muscles of his arms and over his sculpted chest, gently rippling over his abs. You feel your face flush from allowing your eyes to move lower. You desire to be under that water with Asmo, chest to chest with him. Picturing this, Asmo raises his right hand to gently stroke your cheek. He continues down your neck, over your shoulder, and down your arm, leaving a blazing trail as he traces you. Goosebumps rise on your skin as he continues by grasping your wrists and pulling them gently above your head. Capturing both wrists with one hand, be trails the other down to your breast gently rolling his thumb over your nipple. You feel your nipple harden beneath his touch and it sends a shiver down your spine. You let out a soft gasp and roll your head to the side allowing access for his mouth. Asmo smiles, and indulges you. He gently kisses, nips, and licks his way from your jaw down to your collarbone. Suddenly, you hear a shuffle from behind you that jolts you out of your reverie. </p><p>"Do you think she actually fell asleep?" you hear the first voice ask.</p><p>"Hehe! With how much she's been studying, I wouldn't be surprised. I helped her study you know~" replies a singsong voice.</p><p>Asmo's voice. The other belongs to Belphie. </p><p>You feel yourself internally scream. How could Asmo be here at the very moment you begin fantasizing about him? Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you stand up from the bench and pretend to dust off your RAD uniform. You turn to face the two demons, prepared to be made fun of. </p><p>"Oh Y/N! You are positively glowing! Your skin looks almost as beautiful as mine." Asmo exclaims as he makes his way around the bench to you. He grasps both of your hands in his and smiles at you. </p><p>"Hey guys! Thank you. I wasn't asleep. Just daydreaming a little about home." You hope they don't see through your lie.</p><p>"What are you doing here by yourself Y/N?" Belphie asks. He narrows his eyes at you and you feel yourself shrink under his gaze. Asmo comes to your rescue. </p><p>"It's spring break! You shouldn't be anywhere by yourself. We should be out partying together for the next week!" </p><p>"At this point, I think you know the potential for danger here, so I'm not gonna lecture you. If Lucifer found out, we'd all be in trouble. I don't want to be locked up again, so let's all just head home together." Belphie says. He turns to walk out of the garden leaving you and Asmo to gawk at him. Belphie turns back, "What? Too soon? Come on, let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. House of Lamentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk home is short, but not at all quiet. Asmo chatters on about all the clubs that will be open tonight and the specials that they’re offering. </p>
<p>“The Fall is having a rave themed party! Everyone who’s anyone is going to be there, and in revealing outfits no less~. Y/N, would you like to go with me?” </p>
<p>You startle slightly. “Are you sure you want to go with someone? I thought you were more of a one man show.” you say. </p>
<p>Asmo face registers a slight emotion you have never seen on his face before. His brow furrowed and he frowned just slightly, barely enough to register a small wrinkle. Was that rejection? Did Asmo feel rejected by you? If he only knew.  </p>
<p>Asmo recovers quickly. “While I may be perfection embodied, I thought it would be fun to show you what spring break is like here in the Devildom. I know humans throw amazing parties and wanted to see how ours compared. Call it a little study of mine.” </p>
<p>“So you’re saying you’re doing this for the sake of science?” asks Belphie. </p>
<p>“You could say that. Though maybe not the type of science you have in mind~” Asmo replies. “So Y/N, what do you say?” </p>
<p>You feel excitement trickle down your body. Maybe spring break wouldn’t be completely boring here after all! Plus, now you actually have a chance to get laid. This is exactly what you’re looking for! Steeling your emotions so that you don’t come across overexcited you ask, “Sure. What should I wear?” Did that come out okay? </p>
<p>“Anything you want of course! Raves are meant to express yourself! I have my outfit picked out already, of course. We could coordinate if you want~” Asmo gazes down at you through the corners of his eyes as he grasps your left hand in his. You feel the warmth of his hand spread, just like it did in your daydream. It feels too good to pull away. You walk in step like this for a moment before you respond. </p>
<p>“While I think that would be super cute, I do have another outfit in mind that I’ve been waiting to wear.” you lie quickly. That’s two lies now today, what is going on with you?<br/>
You suppose can’t actually let him know that you don’t know what to wear, but tonight could be the perfect time for you to make a move on Asmo. Do you have enough confidence to do that? Hopefully you can find an outfit that will give you enough. </p>
<p>“Oh~ something special just for me? I can’t wait to see!” Asmo giggles. </p>
<p>“That’s not what she said and you know it.” Belphie comes to your defense. “Though, if Y/N is going, maybe Beel and I will join you guys as well. We could all use a night off and keep an eye on her.” </p>
<p>“The more the merrier I always say!” Asmo replies. </p>
<p>You notice his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes and wonder what is going through his mind. Best guess, he probably was just hoping no one tries to cock block him tonight. </p>
<p>As you walk towards the front door, the excitement inside you builds. You have been to parties here in the Devildom before, but they were usually masquerades or tea parties. So far you haven’t experienced something as human as a rave party, and tonight would be as close to the real thing you were probably going to get this spring break. You are also excited just for the chance at the possibility you’re giving yourself of hooking up with Asmo. You know you have to maintain your reputation here, but if you could just have one night with him, maybe you can show him how you really feel. Plus, if it was a demon, it could count as a learning experience for you, though, Lucifer may not see it that way if it is one of his brothers. Knowing you got caught up in a fantasy in the garden, you also know that lately you have been enjoying Asmo’s company more and more. To you, you don’t want to be another of his conquests, you want to be something memorable. SOMEONE memorable. You want to protect yourself, but at the end of the day if Asmo chose you, you wouldn’t be able to resist. </p>
<p>You wave Asmo and Belphie goodbye and begin the walk down the long hall to your bedroom. </p>
<p>You beginning planning out your outfit. The garden has given you inspiration to go with something floral. You are experienced with raves, and you definitely brought some outfits with you just in case. You have an idea in mind and hope it looks just as good on you as you picture in your mind. </p>
<p>You hear a call behind you. </p>
<p>“Y/N, wait just a minute!” </p>
<p>You turn around just as Asmo reappears in front of you. </p>
<p>“Are you going to tell me what you were daydreaming about in the garden?” </p>
<p>You can almost see the question mark above his head. You feel your cheeks slightly flush and decide to go with a safe answer. </p>
<p>“I was just thinking about home. That garden is about the closest I get to it.” </p>
<p>You falter slightly at the end and take a slight step back towards the wall. Asmo notices and takes a step toward you. You continue this dance for a few more steps until your back presses up against the wall with only a few inches between you and Asmo. Looking up into his reddish-yellow eyes, you see a spark of mischief in them. He smiles a knowing smile. </p>
<p>“Oh honey, I know lust when I see it. Who’s the lucky fellow? I can help you hook up tonight if you want. I’m the perfect wingman. Well I’m perfect in all ways~” </p>
<p>You feel your blush deepen. You somehow expected that he knew the object of your lust. Feeling a burst of confidence, you decide to answer honestly. </p>
<p>“It’s actually you, Asmo. You were what I was daydreaming about.” </p>
<p>He leans closer to you so you can feel his warm breath on your face. You feel your breath hitch and find your eyes sliding down his face to his lips. Asmo’s lips are pink and full. Right now, they are the most tantalizing thing in every universe. </p>
<p>“So there is someone! I was beginning to think you didn’t have those emotions! Of course it’s me. Well sweetie, you know we can make that happen. However,” Asmo steps back from you ,”I really want to see that outfit first. Call it delayed gratification.” </p>
<p>He winks at you and skips away. </p>
<p>You knowing Asmo is into many different kinks. He’s explained many of them in the time you have spent together. Delayed gratification is a new one. You thought you had waited long enough. You breathe, finally letting the air you were holding out, and push yourself off the wall. Continuing your walk down the hall, you are completely lost in thought. You’re finally getting what you wanted. Asmo has basically agreed to fuck you, now you needed to wow him. You have a few outfits in mind that you could wear, but would any of them impress Asmo? All too often you are only seen in your RAD uniform. Tonight will be different. You will actually get to wear something that accentuates your body and show the Devildom that yes, you do indeed have curves. Before you know it, you’re to the door of your bedroom. You open and close it behind you. You set down your things and throw yourself onto your bed. A smile makes its way across your face and you have to grab a pillow to squeal into it. Finally!<br/>
Standing up, you begin to undress. You want to take a shower before dinner tonight. After that, it’s time to get ready!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter was a little slower, but I promise the next one picks up ;) Thank you for your support! As always, feel free to leave me any feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Time to Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After your shower, you head to the dining hall for dinner with the boys. Other than a few steady gazes from Asmo that make you squirm a little in your seat, mealtime passes by uneventful, and you excuse yourself early to start getting ready for tonight. Heading out of the hall, Mammon calls after you.<br/>“Oi! We’ll see you down here at 8:30! And dontcha be late! I don’t want to waste my party time waiting on some measly human!”<br/>You turn and yell back, “Don’t worry, Mammon! Even if I am late, it’ll be completely worth it!”<br/>Even from down the hall you see Mammon’s face turn as red as a tomato giving away exactly what he was thinking.<br/>“Ohh~ I sure like the sound of that Y/N! I wouldn’t mind watching you make it worth his time.” Asmo says as he walks out of the dining hall.<br/>Now it’s your turn to blush. “Tha-that’s not what I meant! I’ll see you guys at 8:30!” You turn and sprint to your room, too embarrassed to hear any other replies that come your way. Thinking of pleasing Mammon while Asmo watches? Maybe in his dreams! How could Asmo be so casual after your encounter in the hall? Today is proving to be more than you bargained for.<br/>....<br/>Living in a house full of boys has been a little rough. While it’s always easy in the eyes, in difficult times like these where you want someone to approve of your outfit. Asmo of course gives great advice, but since you are trying to impress him the most tonight, you will have to make do as best you can. The other brothers always approve of what your wearing, which is why tonight you should wear something perhaps none of them would approve of.<br/>You begin with makeup since that always takes the longest. You opt to do a more natural look with a moisturizing skin tint, a little black eyeliner, fake lashes, highlighter, and clear lip gloss. Next, your hair. Knowing you will be in close quarters with nearly all the demons in the Devildom, you choose to put my hair up into two princess leia like buns. With the amount of dancing you plan to do, it’s safer off your neck. For your outfit, you wanted to wear your white, low-cut teddy that had daisies on your nipples, but choose to go with roses instead. The garden has really taken its effect on you today, but you go back to the bathroom and apply red-tint highlighter on your cheekbones to help you stand out a little. Spraying a final mist of setting spray, you head back to your room to get dressed. On your way in, you hear your D.D.D. go off and look at it. A text from Asmo!<br/>A: Do you need any help with anything?<br/>Since when does Asmo do acts of kindness from his heart? At the thought, you immediately feel guilty. While he is self-centered sometimes, maybe he really is just trying to make sure you’re okay. After all, you’re practically just getting ready to hook up with him tonight. You smile mischievously and hit reply.<br/>Y: I can think of one thing you can help me with ;)<br/>You get a reply almost immediately.<br/>A: Well I can always come over and help you, you know~<br/>Y: I thought you were into delayed gratification?<br/>A: You got me, sweetie. I’ll see you in a little bit. I can’t wait to see what you’ve chosen to wear for me ;)<br/>You flush. How could he turn you on with one sentence?<br/>Stripping down from your dinner clothes, you decide for no underwear since you will be wearing a few layers. Normally, you wouldn’t do this, but since it’s only for a few hours and you’re going to get laid, why not have easier access? You start by pulling on waist high, black, fishnet stockings. You pull them up high enough, just over your belly button, so your waist looks cinched, but you’re not given a moose knuckle. Going for sexy, not painful here. Next comes the flesh colored mesh bralette with intricate roses that only cover your nipples. The flesh tint actually makes you look more tan, and you feel your smile growing as you put it on. Then come your favorite jean shorts with the pockets cut out so you can see the fishnet layer underneath. The shorts have rose patches that are identical to the nipple covers ironed on the front of the thigh and back pockets. Since these are high waisted shorts, you only zip them up partway, and fold the buttons over creating an inverted triangle look. You move to your floor to ceiling mirror and take it all in. This look is absolutely SERVING right now and you haven’t even put on shoes. Speaking of shoes, while typically enjoy your black converse, tonight you want to be anything but simple. Pulling out your black, elevated, combat booties from the back of your closet, they slide over your feet, and you lace them up. They’re only about two inches tall, so you shouldn’t have a hard time dancing. If you do, you should have Asmo to lean on.<br/>As you tie up your final bootie, you stand up to look in your mirror again. You look HOT. You haven’t looked this way since ... last spring break. Had it really been that long already? Either way, there was no way Asmo could deny you tonight.<br/>You check your D.D.D. for any other messages, and it’s only 8:10. You decide to settle onto your bed for a bit and scroll through Devilgram to see if any of the boys have posted what they’re wearing. Of course, it looks like Satan is going as his usual self. Completely put together and sure to make the rest of the boys look like a mess. Beel and Belphie posted a picture together shirtless with them in matching purple and orange body paint. They seem really excited to go. It appears Levi hasn’t posted, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary, he’ll probably be in his room all night. Mammon and Asmo haven’t posted either. Odds are Mammon is running late but Asmo? He always posts about himself. You feel a slight pang of disappointment that you won’t be able to see Asmo’s outfit before you meet downstairs. Maybe you should have coordinated.<br/>You stand up and take a few selfies of yourself. You open up Devilgram to post but decide not to for the time being. If Asmo didn’t show his, then why show yours?<br/>You peek one more time at your D.D.D, and it’s now 8:29, so you decide to head out. Sliding your device in your back pocket, you decide that’s all you need tonight. Taking one last look in the mirror, popping your lips at yourself, and head out your bedroom door.<br/>......<br/>In the lobby, it seems everybody is waiting to go. Beel and Belphie lean on the railing closest to you and are also the first two to look up and see you. They really must be twins because their jaws drop at the same time. You blush lightly and continue into the lobby. You spot Asmo in the corner smiling up at you next to Satan. His eyes rake up your body appreciatively making you feel beautiful and confident, and you know you made the correct outfit decision tonight. Surprisingly, Beel is the first one to speak up.<br/>“You look like one of the poison cupcakes the bakery gives out at the end of spring every year.”<br/>Unsure of how to take that you reply, “Thank you, Beel. I appreciate that.”<br/>“It’s always a compliment when Beel compares you to food.” says Belphie.<br/>“Those cupcakes are my favorite from that bakery. They’re beautiful to look at but become more beautiful when they’re in your mouth and on their way to your stomach.” says Beel.<br/>“Please don’t eat me Beel.” is all you can think to say.<br/>“Oh no, sweetie. That will definitely be me tonight!” I hear the singsong voice from the opposite corner.<br/>You immediately get the image of Asmo on his knees pleasing you with his mouth and feel your blush grow deeper. “I’ll take that as the deepest complement, Asmo. Are we ready to head out?”<br/>Satan speaks up, “We could, but as always were waiting on Mammon. He should be here in 3..2..1..”<br/>As he finishes the last syllable, you hear doors slamming open as Mammon makes his way to the group. You turn around to see him bounding into the lobby. He arrives in his normal getup of a white t-shirt and jeans, though he appears to have some body glitter on. Since you were the last to walk in the room, you’re closest to him, and are the first one he sees.<br/>“Oi! You can’t go out to a party in that! All the demons will slobber all over you! You’ll have demon slobber all over you!” Mammon yells at you.<br/>Satan speaks up from behind you, “Mammon, it’ll be no worse than she’s already had it here-“<br/>You cut him off.<br/>“Thank you, Satan. But for starters Mammon, I like the way I’m dressed. Maybe I dressed this way because I want to be noticed. Maybe I want to get a little slobber over me. Now let’s go because I want to dance!”<br/>You see the hurt register in his eyes, but he doesn’t reply. Looking down at your outfit, you do kind of realize his point. <br/>“Would you feel better if I put a jacket on?” you ask.<br/>“That might make it a little better.” Mammon says quietly. <br/>You turn to the other boys.<br/>“Go ahead without me. I’ll meet you at the party. It’s only a couple blocks away.” You turn back around and head down the hallway to your room.<br/>You hear Asmo speak up. <br/>“Don’t worry! I’ll help her find the perfect jacket and we will meet you there! Y/N, wait! I’m coming to help!”<br/>You hear the other boy mumble and the front door open as Asmo quickly joins you by your side. You choose to say nothing because you’re currently angry at Mammon. Out of the corner of your eye you see Asmo turn his head towards you. A big smile plays on his lips.<br/>“I know you’re upset, but I must say you look positively delectable tonight Y/N. Of course, it could be because we’re wearing identical roses.”<br/>Fuck. You had been so preoccupied with Mammon you hadn’t even looked at Asmo’s outfit. Glancing over at his shirt, sure enough, he’s also wearing a flesh-mesh tank top with roses covering his nipples. How did you not notice this?!<br/>“You always look amazing Asmo. I wish I always had your fashion sense.”<br/>“Well you certainly do tonight. I, for one, believe you don’t need a jacket. It is absolutely pointless. It will do nothing to stop other demons throwing themselves at you.”<br/>At this point, you have arrived in your room and are rummaging around your closet to find a jacket. What type of material? Jean? Leather? You decide to ask the expert in the room. As you walk out of your closet, Asmo stands by your bedroom door admiring what you have done to your room to help make it brighter. He turns and looks at you, and the atmosphere of the room changes. You feel an electricity between you and Asmo and your breath hitches in your throat. Asmo cocks his head at you and blinks, releasing you from your spell. You breathe letting the jackets fall to your sides and turn to place them on your bed. You feel rather than her the movement behind you, and suddenly feel your back enveloped in a warm hug. You decide you really like this sweet side of Asmo. Right now, he almost feels protective. You turn and bury your face into his chest.<br/>You stand like this for a couple minutes until you sigh and look up at him. Gazing down at you with his reddish-yellow eyes, he brings a hand up to your chin and leans down to press a gentle kiss onto your lips. This is what you have been waiting for. The kiss is elegant and Asmo’s mouth fits perfectly with yours. Feeling a familiar pull in your groin, you realize want more, way more. Moving your hands from his waist into his hair, you pull gently to let him know your wants. He pulls back from you.</p>
<p>“Oh I know sweetheart. I want to take my time with this.” He says.</p>
<p>Asmo leans down to kiss you again, this time more forceful. He takes a first gentle step towards you, causing you to take one back, never breaking the kiss. This dance is similar to the one you did in the hallway, continuing backward until the back of your knees hit the bed, and you fall unceremoniously to your bed. You see your lust reflected in Asmo’s eyes above you as he moves to join you in bed, straddling you at your hips. Keeping his eyes on yours, he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head. Staring down at you, he finally speaks.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for the best sex of your life?”</p>
<p>You were. God, you wanted him so bad.</p>
<p>“Please just fuck me, Asmo.” you beg</p>
<p>“All in good time, love.”</p>
<p>He leans down and pressed a kiss just beneath your jaw. Tilting your head to the side to allow him more access, you feel rather than see him smile as he continues to kiss, lick, and nibble his way down to your collarbone.</p>
<p>“I just want to kiss every inch of your soft skin, Y/N” he whispers against your skin.</p>
<p>Trapping both wrists in his left hand, he trails his right hand down to your hip, leaving a blazing trail everywhere he’s touched.</p>
<p>“I rather like these stockings on you. Maybe we’ll keep them on.”</p>
<p>You blush at the thought. Of course, you chose to wear less layers for easier access. It’s really your own fault.</p>
<p>He continues tracing his fingertips back up your stomach until he reaches the bottom of your bralette. Skimming his thumb underneath, he just brushes the bottom of your breast. Your skin heats, and you just want more.</p>
<p>“Please Asmo.” you beg.</p>
<p>You feel him smile against your skin where he is still working on your neck and you feel his hand disappear from your wrists. Coming up from your neck, he sits up so he’s looking right in your eyes. He trails that hand down to your bra and hooks his thumb underneath the seam. He keeps the seam tight against your skin, over your nipples, until your breasts spill out.</p>
<p>“Absolutely perfect.” He whispers.</p>
<p>“So are you Asmo” you whisper back</p>
<p>“Oh, that I know sweetie” he quickly replies and leans down to kiss you again. The kiss is hungry with need as Asmo inserts his tongue in to explore your mouth. You moan into the kiss and bring your hands down, putting one on the back of his head to gently pull on his hair. Your other hand caresses down his back gently until you reach the hem of his shirt and pull up. As Asmo’s shirt comes off, you can’t help but lay back and admire the view. If this is going to go slow, you might as well enjoy every second of it.</p>
<p>“Admiring the view love?” he teases</p>
<p>You simply nod and raise your hands up to trace the outline of his chest. As your hands roam down, Asmo moves closer to you.</p>
<p>“More. I want MORE of your touch.”</p>
<p>Understanding what he means, you unbuckle the top of his leather pants and slide your hand in. Grasping his length, the demon lets out a low growl. You continue to stroke him appreciating the feel of his rather impressive member. For being the smallest of the brothers, Asmo has amazing size.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Y/N. That feels amazing.” He praises you. He leans down to plant a chaste kiss on your lips. “I think it’s my turn now.”</p>
<p>Asmo begins his work on you on the other side of your neck. You feel his hands run down your sides and hook on the hem of your shorts. He works his way down, stopping to suck on one of your nipples. You cry out at the unexpected pleasure and grind your hips seeking more.</p>
<p>“So greedy I see. Oh Y/N, I can’t wait to taste you” Asmo says as he removes your shorts. He settles between your legs and begins to kiss his way up your thigh towards your center. You feel yourself begin to shake, and hope he gets there soon because you’re not sure how much longer you can take it.</p>
<p>“Asmo, please”</p>
<p>“I know, love. Your skin is just so soft and perfect. I want to kiss every inch of you.”</p>
<p>When he finally reached your peak, he pulls the seam of your stockings aside, and flicks his tongue in the perfect spot. You cry out as he continues his assault on your clit, licking and sucking in all the right places. Your hands fist in his hair, thankful for something to hold onto because this is delicious torture. He slowly inserts one finger into you, and he moans at the wetness he finds. He slowly inserts a second finger and pumps them slowly in and out, so you feel every inch.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t even compare to what I’m about to do to you with my dick darling.”</p>
<p>Your eyes look down to meet his. He looks absolutely stunning and blown out with lust. With his fingers still inside you, he curls them slightly forward, hitting the sweet spot inside you. You throw your head back and cry out. Fuck you’re getting close.</p>
<p>“Asmo. I need you inside me. Please. Please fuck me.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t respond, perhaps because he’s finally reached the point he needs you as well. He stops off the bed to remove the remainder of his clothing, and you sit up to remove your bralette and throw it in the pile on the floor with the rest of your combined clothes.</p>
<p>“Keep the stockings on though love. I love the way they make your legs look.”</p>
<p>If you weren’t already red all over, you’re sure you would blush.</p>
<p>“Just come here” you say.</p>
<p>Asmo smiles and crawls his way up to you until he’s hovering over you again. He grabs his member to guide himself in as you open your legs for him, pulling the seam aside again. Asmo pauses.</p>
<p>“Hey” he catches your attention.</p>
<p>You look up at him gazing down at you. There’s a need in his eyes that isn’t lust.</p>
<p>“Tell me you love me. I want to hear you say it.”</p>
<p>You’re stunned.</p>
<p>“Asmo...” you trail off. Do you love him? You don’t really have to think hard about it.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“Say it again” he breathes</p>
<p>“I love you, Asmo.”</p>
<p>He smiles so large you’re worried he might get wrinkles, and he slowly inserts himself into you.</p>
<p>The feeling is indescribable as he sinks into. It’s a pleasure you’ve never known before, and you moan as he bottoms out.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes and look at me. I want to see every reaction you have.” Asmo commands. So you do.</p>
<p>Asmo begins to move, and it takes everything to not cum. Could sex really be this good? Maybe it’s just the effect that Asmo has on you.</p>
<p>Asmo picks up the pace and continues watching your every reaction. Soaking in every moan, grunt, and whisper of his name. He grabs your leg and hooks in behind his hips, opening you up more and allowing his hip to grind your sweet spot. You feel yourself clench around him and know it won’t be long. </p>
<p>“Asmo – please. I-I’m so close.” you manage to get out between thrusts.</p>
<p>“I know love. I’m right here. Come for me.” Asmo says. He thrusts into roughly once more, and you cry his name as you come undone. As you come down, you’re vaguely aware of being turned over so your face is in your pillows with your ass in the air. </p>
<p>“Asmo?” you whimper quietly. </p>
<p>“I want to see you from every angle Y/N. Right now, there is no way I’m done with you yet.” He replies. </p>
<p>He enters you again, this time a little more harshly. You cry out at the sudden intrusion after just coming down from your high, but you feel yourself building again from somewhere deeper. Asmo continues a relentless rhythm, stroking your ass.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful, Y/N. You are absolutely perfect.”</p>
<p>You blush thinking you were past the compliments by now. Asmo’s rhythm falters slightly, and you realize he’s reaching his peak.</p>
<p>“Can you do it for me one more time Y/N?”</p>
<p>“Stroke my c-clit.” you tell him. </p>
<p>Asmo reaches around and expertly toys with your clit. Although you just came, it immediately puts you right back on the precipice. </p>
<p>“That’s my girl. Come for me again, Y/N.”</p>
<p>You come again, calling out his full name. He thrusts into you one final time before he comes undone as well. Asmo collapses on top of you, and you both lay like this for a minute catching your breath. After a few minutes, you squirm a little. Asmo understands and rolls off you. You turn towards him so that your face to face. When your eyes meet, you realize Asmo is smiling. It’s the same wrinkle-forming smile from earlier.</p>
<p>“What?” you finally break the silence between you.</p>
<p>“Oh Y/N, you are positively perfect.” he replies. “And… you’re not going to forget any time soon?” his face falls a little. Since when does Asmo doubt himself? </p>
<p>“Asmo, since when are you unsure? That was some of the best sex of my life.”</p>
<p>He grins in reply. “Oh, I know it was love. It was with me after all.”</p>
<p>There it was. His self-confidence had been restored.</p>
<p>“Are you okay to walk? I know I can be a bit generous sometimes.” Asmo asks you.</p>
<p>Stretching your legs, you realize you already feel a bit sore, but it shouldn’t be to rough to walk. You might have a hard time staying awake though.</p>
<p>“I think my legs are fine, but I’m not sure I can stay awake.” </p>
<p>“You can’t fall asleep! We still have a party to go to, remember?”<br/>FUCK. The party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yesssss finally! A little longer than the other chapters, but I enjoy build-up. Please feel free to leave any feedback! This story will continue and I will be adding brothers as spring break continues in the Devildom ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Little Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some fluff to set up for the nexttttt brother :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up the following morning feels like one of the toughest things you have ever done. Your body aches all over like you ran a marathon you weren’t prepared for. However, wherever you are might possibly be the most comfortable place you have ever been. It’s feels like your floating on a cloud. </p><p>What the hell happened last night again? Oh yeah, lots of sex with Asmo. No wonder you’re so sore. </p><p>Lifting your head off the pillow and twisting around to take in your surroundings, the first thing you recognize is the pink. Not bright, subtle, charming. You immediately know that you are in Asmo’s room, but the Avatar of Lust is no where to be found. You decide to sit up and stretch hoping for some relief in your tired muscles. You groan and look down. </p><p>Naked. You’re naked. </p><p>You pull the blankets up to cover yourself, but realize how stupid that may be. You clearly gave into Asmo more last night, never making it to the party. But when you fell asleep, you were sure he was still here with you. Where did he go? You sit in bed for a couple minutes more, and when Asmo doesn’t appear, you feel a pang of sadness. However, this is Asmo we’re talking about. You know you didn’t want to be another conquest, but with how your body feels you could honestly care less right now. You really just want to take a shower and go back to bed. You flip around to find the time. 6 am. Well. At least no one else should be awake right now and you should make it back to your room without being caught. Grabbing the duvet cover off of the bed, you wrap it around yourself to protect your modesty, and slip out into the hallway. </p><p>The House of Lamentation is quiet, as you expected it to be. You arrive at your room with no disturbances. Stepping inside your room, you close and lock your door behind you. Dropping the duvet at your feet, you head to your bathroom to shower and to help clear your mind. Are you really hurt by Asmo not being there? Maybe not. You got laid. That really was the end goal. </p><p>Turning on your bathroom light you catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Your hair is completely undone and frizzed all around you. Your makeup is smeared around your face. How did Asmo let you fall asleep with your makeup on? So much for proper skincare. And love bites. They’re everywhere. Little purple and red spots from your head to your toes. There’s no way you can hide everyone of them. How could Asmo do this? Oh no. What is LUCIFER going to think?! So much for maintaining that spotless reputation. </p><p>Turning to your shower you turn the knob until the water is hot because right now, you just need some comfort. You step in letting the water hit your face and flow down your body. You wash every part of yourself with your favorite shampoo, conditioner, body wash combo. Comforted that you are now spotless, you step out of the shower and grab your towel to dry off. Almost immediately there is a knock at the door. Is it Asmo? Probably not, but you tie your towel around yourself and go to answer the door. </p><p>Standing there is who you least expected, Satan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! It’s been a while (pandemic, school, work, being an adult I guess), but I’m going to post what I do have. As you can tell, I’m big into story :) <br/>Hope you enjoy, and I hope to get the next chapter up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>